


Bruised and Bloody, but Breathing

by smolfoodie (xnightdx)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Reunion, Shinkane - Freeform, ShinkaneWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnightdx/pseuds/smolfoodie
Summary: That scene where Kougami wipes blood from Akane's lip and his anger barely restrained in a tight voice asked, "Who did this to you?"
Relationships: Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Bruised and Bloody, but Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> For Shinkane Week 2 Day 2: Prompt- Reunion as “Ordinary People”
> 
> It’s been years since I posted any fanfics I think the last one I did for Psycho Pass was to those far apart, to those left behind, to those who stay back on ff.net I hope you guys like this!

Kougami knew she could handle herself. 

She proved that the minute she drew a gun on him back in SEAUn.

That little tidbit nothing to stop his stomach from dropping the minute he saw her once they got to the scene of the wreck. It wasn’t the usual Public Safety vehicle, to ensure her safety, but somehow the enemy still found out. 

He could faintly hear Gino asking the new Chief what happened as he used the crutches he was on to hobble over Akane currently getting checked by a medical drone who listed off the injures she had that he could visibly see. 

Her right eye was swollen like someone punched her. There was a line of blood trailing from her lip, her right hand was pressed against her side as if she was still in pain while her left hand had on a hand splint. 

This shouldn’t have happened, not to her. 

“Kou-” It must have been the dark look on his face as he stood in front of her. Before he could stop himself, Kougami raised his hand and wiped the trail of blood with his thumb and his tips of his other fingers rested on her neck. He paused for a moment- her pulse was quick, was the adrenaline still in her system? 

“Who did this to you?”

His voice wasn’t loud, but the intention behind it was enough for Akane to know that he was barely restraining himself from rage- clenched jaw and all. He would hunt down the group that attacked her convoy that was en route to the Public Safety Bureau.

Her hand reached cover his hand that brushed away the blood placing it against her cheek. 

“I’m alright, Kougami-san. They’ve already been arrested.” His anger cooled to a simmer at her words. However, the question on how the enemy found out lingered like cigarette smoke on his clothes. “Is there a leak at the Bureau?”

“...Not anymore. You know, this isn’t the reunion I expected.” 

“That makes the two of us.” She smiled weakly. “Now, how about you tell me a story from your long trip?”

“This one’s pretty long.”

“We’ve got time, Kougami-san. On the way to find something to eat? I’m starving.” 

“Sure. There’s good noodle shop next street over. So I was in a bar where two punks were picking a fight with me, and ...” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I really wanted to write this moment like it'll get me swooning every time goddammit. Comments are very much appreciated. Now if you'll excuse I have a family party to get to!


End file.
